


Lack Of Husband

by Sa1989



Series: Lack Of [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Set after lack of Understanding. This is lofty thinking about why he cheated





	Lack Of Husband

Lack Of Husband  
This is from lofty's point of view. And I am not trying to start a debate on euthanasia so please don't flame me for being anti euthanasia 

 

LOFTY  
It has been 2 weeks and dom still won't talk to me. I know I screwed up but all I want is my husband back. If I could turn back time I would have never gone to that stupid pub. I was feeling so alone, dom had stopped taking my call and when he called me, he seemed so far away. Gran had just asked me something impossible. So I just wanted to go and be around people without thinking. Now it has costed me the love of a wonderful man. Gran is still hoping that I will do what she asked of me. But I don't think I can. I mean I'm a nurse my job is to save lives, so how can I end her life when the time comes. I can see she is getting sicker every day and she wants to die with dignity. I respect that but I want as much time as I can get. Is that selfish? Maybe but she is the women who raised me after my parents died and the thought of her being gone breaks my heart. I just hope when the time comes I will be able to ease her suffering and make her last days meaningful.


End file.
